memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Empire (DMU)
The Terran Empire, was the Human militaristic governmental authority that controlled Earth and surrounding space through the use of the powerful Imperial Starfleet in the dark mirror universe. They were one of the dominant powers in the Alpha Quadrant and Beta Quadrant in the 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th and 28th centuries. The Terrans were allies with the Bajorans and their Empire, the Bajoran Empire. History Origins and Early History The Terran Empire had existed for centuries as of 2155, and in 1969, the Empire landed the Predator Eagle on Luna and Neil Armstrong planted the Terran Imperial flag on Luna. In ancient times, the Roman Empire managed to spread across most part of the world such as all over Europe, northern Africa, and eastern Asia. Until centuries later, the British Empire had sailed across the Atlantic Ocean and occupied both the continents of North America and South America. 20th century Then in the mid-20th century prior to their space flight, the Terrans were able to have atomic weapons to target cities from high above the air. In the 1950s, the Terran space era begins as they launched their first artificial satellite into space. On July 20 1969, a Terran astronaut Neil Armstrong planted a Terran Empire flag on the surface of Luna and said his own words, "That's one small step for man, one great glory to the Empire." In the 1990s, a Terran Augment Khan Noonien Singh started the Eugenics Wars between 1992 to 1996, and after Khan and his followers had escaped from Earth along with most of his fleet of DY-100 ships, and had their own destiny out to the void, and genetic augmentation were banned by the Empire. 21st century In the 2030s, the Terrans developed interplanetary travel and were sent to Mars, which paved the way of bringing the first interplanetary empire, before their mission to the outer planets between the 2040s and the 2050s. In 2049, dilithium was discovered on Amalthea, the fifth moon of planet Jupiter. The dilithium crystals can paved the way of interstellar flight and allow Terrans to travel to the stars where they can be conquered. On April 5th, 2063, Terran Doctor Zefram Cochrane conducted his first warp flight with his starship the ''Phoenix'', attracting the attention of the Vulcans. Upon landing on Earth and making first contact, Cochrane shot the first Vulcan to exit the ship, allowing his fellow Terrans to board the alien ship and steal the Vulcans' technology; providing the Humans rapid technological advancement leading the early expansion of the Empire. Sometime in the 2070s, the Terran Empire send a fleet of DY-500 ships armed with nuclear warheads to the Alpha Centauri system which bring the first of expanding their interstellar empire, as well as the nearest star systems and planets such as Vulcan, Andoria, Tellar Prime, the Rigel system, and other planets and other star systems. Before there was an Imperial Starfleet in the 2130s, there was an early space naval force known as the Terran Imperial Stellar Navy (TISN) in the late 2080s, their mission is to expand their empire by attacking other planets and colonies and allow to built garrison bases in greater distances. 22nd century As of the 22nd century, the Empire had existed for hundreds of years, and had begun its expansion into outer space in 2063, when a Vulcan starship detected the warp drive signature of Zefram Cochrane's warp ship. When the Vulcans landed, their leader was shot by Cochrane, the ship ransacked for its technology and its remaining crew tortured for technological information. By 2155, the Empire, armed with its newly acquired Vulcan technology, went on to conquer not only the Vulcans themselves, but the Andorians, Tellarites, Denobulans and Orions as well. The Empire also committed attacks on the Xindi and Klingons during its aggressive initial expansion. This rapid expansion eventually proved to be detrimental to the young empire. With its martial resources spreading ever thinner, the Empire was in increasing danger of collapse due to a growing rebellion of its subjugated races, and some Terran rebels. 23rd century By 2267, the Empire was the dominant force in the Alpha-Beta quadrant border region. The Terrans were allies with the Betazoids from Betazed and the Trills from Trill, they were also part of the Terran Empire by 2267. 24th century The Terrans were allies with the Bajorans and their Empire, the Bajoran Empire. By 2370, the Terrans joined the Bajoran Empire.